Dianamon
|from=CrescemonDigimon World Dawn and Dusk |to=GraceNovamon * (w/ Apollomon) |partner=Sayo |jacards= , , |g1=Olympos XII }} Dianamon is a God Man Digimon. It is one of the Olympos XII, presides over water and ice, and is able to fight even when the surroundings are below . Just as the moon has two sides, light and dark, its personality is of a two-sided nature, and its beauty conceals a terrifying power. It wears the "Goodnight Sisters" on both of its legs. Attacks *'Crescent Harken' ( ): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. *'Arrow of ': Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. *' ': Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. Design Etymologies ;Dianamon (ディアナモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * , the Roman goddess of the moon. Fiction Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dianamon is #384 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light. Its basic stats are 303 HP, 370 MP, 172 Attack, 144 Defense, 181 Spirit, 147 Speed, and 82 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Move, Dark Veil, Mist Coat, and Dodge Dance traits. Dianamon digivolves from Crescemon. In order to digivolve to Dianamon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 100% Friendship, and 14500 Dark experience. Dianamon must be matched with Apollomon in order to create the Baby Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dianamon is #263, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Earth elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Sleep Barrier, God Eye, and Dodge Dance, and it possesses the special skill Dive. Dianamon Digivolves from Crescemon. In order to digivolve into Dianamon, your Digimon must be at least level 43 with 160 attack, 170 speed, and 100% friendship, but only once you have revived Dianamon. It can be hatched from the Sun Moon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dianamon DigiFuses from Crescemon, Taomon, and Beastmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dianamon is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Meteormon, and Taomon. Its special attack is Good Night Moon and its support skill is Moon-Kissed Blade which increases damage from Water and Light attacks by 10%. In Complete Edition, Dianamon also digivolves from Crescemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dianamon is a Water Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from , Meteormon, Taomon, and Crescemon. Its special attack is Good Night Moon and its support skill is Moon-Kissed Blade which increases damage from Water and Light attacks by 10%. Digimon World: Next Order Dianamon is #259 and is a Ice Data type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Taomon, Meteormon, and Taomon (Silver) and can DNA Digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World Championship Dianamon digivolves from Crescemon. In order to digivolve to Dianamon, your Digimon must have at least 40 Dark AP, have fought at least 20 battles with at least a 50% winning percentage, and have had at least one Egg-Revert. Digimon Heroes! Dianamon digivolves from Crescemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Dianamon digivolves from Crescemon. Digimon Links Dianamon digivolves from , Meteormon, and Taomon. Notes and references